Black Tar
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: Set post Hero Mode. After the return of the Great Zapfish, life in Inkopolis is well again. The Octarian's are defeated, Octavio captured as well. However, a new threat arises from within the darkness - and begins to spread a terror unlike ever before.


A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm just here to say this is my first Splatoon fanfiction (and the first fanfic I've written in a while, so excuse me if my writing skills are poor). And while I have finished the game, story wise, I may or may not have forgotten bits and pieces of it. :P Correct me if I happen to make any mistakes.

Also, most of the story will be based on the mechanics of the game.

Anyhow, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Splatoon, as that belongs to Nintendo. However, I do own this fanfic.

* * *

Black Tar

Chapter 1: The Insurgence

Today had been a day of much celebration. The Great Zapfish, stolen by the devious Octolings, was returned to Inkopolis and DJ Octavio, their leader and - supposed - king, defeated at the hands of the hero, lead by Cap'n Cuttlefish. The entire plaza was aglow in festive lights and music from the Squid Sisters blared from large stereos around the city. Everyone was having a festive time.

Except for the hero himself.

Gale, an Inkling boy with neon green colored tentacles tied in a tiny ponytail (oddly enough, his tentacles were longer than most males, whom were shorter), dark skin, and green eyes, sighed as he sat down from a recent dance he had participated in (it didn't help he had been dancing in a sweater, so he was breaking a serious sweat). While he had appreciated the kind gesture of celebrating his victory, he really wasn't feeling it, the partying anyway. He just did what he had to do is all, nothing more and nothing less. He really hadn't cared about the extra details about the Great Turf Wars of old, and how they effected the Octarians and Inklings. In fact, he really could care less about it.

"Why the gloomy features?"

Gale turned with a tired look in his eyes as his sister, Zephyr, sat by him, munching on some fried tempura with cocktail sauce on the side. She had dark skin as well, but had neon blue tentacles that fell to her sides and yellow eyes. Her red rimmed glasses sat atop her head as she continued, "This is your day, Gale, and here you are being... well, almost like a dried up starfish."

"I'm not interested in the festivities as much as others," Gale responded simply, taking a piece of Zephyr's tempura. "You of all people should know that."

Zephyr pouted. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Parties like these only come once a month, and that's usually for the winners of the Splatfest teams!"

"Those are the only parties I'll be attending," Gale replied.

" _If_ you're on the winning side, Gale," Zephyr emphasized.

"Which is why I'll be attending them," Gale said with a confident smirk.

Zephyr sighed. "You're hopeless," she murmured, finishing off some sushi she had also brought. "You saved the Great Zapfish, for goodness sake. What's not to celebrate about saving that and bringing the Octarians down to their slimy knees? After all, they were the ones who started this mess-"

"Because of revenge from a war I could really care less for," Gale interrupted, eyes narrowed in an annoyed glare. "It's their fault for losing in the first place, or for that matter starting that stupid war, and nearly causing another one."

"Geez, harsh much?" his sister said with a small sweatdrop.

"It's true," Gale admitted with shrug. "The Octarians got what was coming to them."

Zephyr sighed again. "I sometimes think you're just a tad bit on the not caring side-hm?"

Her gaze turned up to a nearby building. She saw a figure, cloaked in darkness, standing on it silently, watching the party with an eerie gaze. Two blue eyes could be made out, cold and mysterious like dark, frigid water.

Before she could point it out to her brother, the figure had disappeared, gone like a ghost. She shivered uneasily.

"What's wrong with you?" Gale asked bluntly.

However, before Zephyr could answer, an explosion resounded throughout the plaza. A pair of screams went out. Gale and Zephyr's eyes widened.

That sounded like the Squid Sisters!

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger time! Who is the man behind the shadows

Read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames aren't. Flames are used for calamari. *shot for lame joke*

~SRB


End file.
